Social Networking Site
by Teh Imperfectionist
Summary: Spencer is doing Ashley a favor by joining a stupid SNS but everything turns bad when she gets an unexpected phone call. More to come. R&R please. Suspence/angst and *hopefully* humor. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_Oh god I hate joining social network sites, I can be anti-social if I feel like It, it's not like it's a disease. scowls. Okay, what's going on here? Ah!_

Name: S to the P to the En. CER

_I'm so gangster__!_

Date of Birth: 25 December 0000

_I'm so holy! _

Sex: Rocks my socks! F

Status: I'm totally taken...Hi Ash! :P

Orientation: Let's just say...I 3 YOU ELLEN!

_Not to be Generic or anything_

Height: Think 'Tom Thumb' and Style

Weight: Paris "Air head" HiltonmeBeth Ditto.

Hero(ine): Marlee Matlin, seriously, I am in awe of this woman!

Favorite

Song: The Frikkin' Ally McBeal theme tune. You think I'm joking but I'm not. I've been down this rooooooooooad...walking the line, that's painted by priiiiiiide...

Movie: Bedazzled (Have you seen Liz Hurley?!)/Juno

Tv Show: House MD/Tru Calling/The L Word Declares love to Alice

_Oh my Gawd! Alice...my rock...hehe. Dana, tear_

Band/singer: My very own ASHLEY DAVIES!! Gabriella Cilmi

Director: Hitch

_That makes me sound kinda deep and unusual, right? I am going to KILL Ash for making me do this. She Better pay me back in some way... (GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER)_

Actress: Me! Hey, I was in a Milkshake commercial (You get the milk, and you sh-sh-sh-shake it, mmmmmmmm, that's some creamy milkshake Winks) or Reese Witherspoon (FYI! She's hot!)

Actor: Hugh Laurie or Morgan Freeman

Designer: twenty8twelve

Name: Ashley (Corny, huh!) And, Obv. Savannah or Portia.

_That's WAY too corny...Oh well, she loves me for it._

Have you ever?

Climbed a tree: _– _That's random. And yes, I'd say 1.77 of my life has been spent in tree.

Fallen in love: Yes. Still am.

Been stalked: I frikkin' hope not.

Stalked someone: I do that all the time.

_Okay, I just realized that sarcasm doesn't really show in text, right?!_

Had Sex: Chokes on twinky Hmm...

Kissed someone: Oui

Had a same-sex kiss: Fuck Yes!

_Maybe that's a bit forward... Just a little bit._

Gotten a tattoo: Meh! Too Personal! Grumpy now! PMS!

Gotten a piercing: Yah

Been Obsessed: Cough, Ali Larter, Cough. Did you hear something?

Done Drugs: I shoot up all the time.

_Again with the 'sarcasm not noticeable' thingy._

Met a celebrity: I go to the same Sephora as Beyonce. FTW!

_Okay, not true, Spence, but it's definitely more interesting than no. Note to self: find out what FTW means. Oh god, there's more..._

Kissed a relative: Uhhh, Yah! but...properly? NO! Eww, incest much

Smoked a cigarette: Never, one way ticket to lung cancer!

Met Your Soul mate: Yes, siree Blushes

Do You Believe in...

Fairies?: I do believe in fairies, I do, I do.

_They were asking for it!_

...Aliens?: Have you MET my brother Glen?!...Yes, I do.

...Ghosts?: No, but I love the movie! Hugs Demi Moore/thin air masquerading as Demi Moore

_She's soooooooo dreamy! Maybe I should write something about Patrick Swayze's cancer...meh! Screw it!_

...Magic?: In a young girls heart, or the something...something...do-de-do

...Life after death?: Nooooo but I do believe in death after life.

...God?: Duuuuuuuuude, god is obviously the bearded dude from lord of the rings.

...Buddha?: I do now...

...Vishnu?: Uhhh...Who?

_Seriously, who is that? Is he the elephant headed god? Six arms? The blue one?_

...Faith Healing?: I'm not in the mood to be opinionated!

_More? How LONG is this thing? Why couldn't I just join Myspace?_

Worst:

Movie: Meet The Spartans, seriously, I died repeatedly while watching that movie.

Actress: Paris "Air head" Hilton, and yes, I must say air head every time I write her name!

Actor:...IDK, Quit pressuring me!

TV Show: Everybody Loves Raymond (Sorry, it had to be said)

State: Now, that's just mean!

About Me: What?! ALL that didn't give you enough info! Grrrr!

_Grrr! Doo-do-doo-do-doooooooo, DONE! _

Spencer almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone went off. _4 minutes _by_ Justin Timberlake _and_ Madonna _blasted out as loud as it could from the miniature speakers.

Spencer waited a couple of seconds to hear JT say 'Madonna' and erupted into giggles, as she did every time she heard it.

_ We only got 4 minutes -uh!- 4 minutes! __So keep it up don't be a pri -HEY!- Ma-dah-nuh! Ma-dah-nuh! _

Once she'd straightened her face she leapt over onto her bed, tripping up on the way and bent over to the other side to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" She chirped but her face fell when she heard the hysterical voice on the other end, "Ash?".

She jumped off her bed and turned off her TV.

"Ashley, please calm down! I can barely hear you!" her heart began to pound in her chest. It sounded like one of those sorority chicks getting murdered in the most brutal way in some cheesy slasher flick, á la Final Destination.

"You did _what_? I'm coming, babe, don't worry!". Spencer grabbed her jacket from the headstand and slipped on her converse, "Ash? Ashley, are you there? Hello?"

The line went dead.

"Ash?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry. Okay, so I just had my SATs, I don't know if you guys know what that is (except from Brits), it's my Year 9 tests, I'm 14, so I guess that would be 8****th**** Grade (America wise). So, yeah, I've been doing those and I'm not going to lie and say I revised but I have been kind of mad in the last week, also the weather where I am has been AWESOME so I've been outside mostly. Here's the next chapter, I apologize for not telling you in advance that I SUCK at updating anything. Here goes;**

Her hands bled as she limped, awkwardly to say the least, down some god-forsaken street at whatever hour it was.

2am. 3am. 4am.

She'd never been good at judging time and her cell had totally run out of battery.

Nor could she read the dim clock at the top of the church tower.

She didn't get her head around the analog clock until she was 12. Speaking of her head it was throbbing immensely, blood trickling down her left cheek.

She struggles, desperately to remember what happened last night - or this night.

Then she suddenly catch a glimpse of shadowy figures, her mind flashing images of men, dressed in redneck clothing, greasy hair. Then her heart stopped.

She remembered.

"Ashley?" Spencer yells hopelessly down the phone, her voice breaking and tears of worry streaming ruthlessly down her flushed cheeks.

Her cell phone reads "call ended: 0.35" but she doesn't stop repeating Ashley's name. What had happened? She knew Ash would never hang up on her, not intentionally, unless someone else had told her too.

Spence has a thing that she does. Whenever she is scared - say, after watching some slasher flick- she makes herself think that whatever is scaring her is real, is happening. She knows why she does it. **She is a worrier. **

Furiously dialing Ashley's cell number, Spencer wipes the tears from her cheeks, and holds the phone to her ear.

"_The cell phone you are calling is switched off"_

She chokes, loudly on the tears, and the lump in her throat. Throwing her long, blonde locks into a loose ponytail and slipping on her rainbow flips-flops (she picked them up at pride), Spencer slips out of her front door and into the world around her.

She hears her mom's voice in the distance but she doesn't care. The fabric of her 2 sizes too big deep blue hoody snags but she doesn't care. All she cares about is having Ashley safe back in her arms.

She tries Ash's cell again, knowing it will be off but trying all the same.

"_The cell phone you are calling is switched off" _

She throws her phone out of the car in anger. Oh Shit. Now that, that she does care about. She pulls over, it's not like she knew where she was going anyway.

The car hits the curb, throwing Spencer a few centimeters in the air.

She clambers out, running back to her cracked cell lying on the abandoned

sidewalk.

Her attention is sharply drawn to the figure of a teenage girl wandering slowly down the other end of the street_._

Ashley slumped down on the curb, images of the men taking over her mind. She couldn't think straight. She could remember the Paris-style-blondes perched on the edge of a macho 4WD_._

The 'men' laughing, blatantly piss drunk, as they advanced on her.

Ashley stopped trying to remember, tears streaming down her bloody cheeks, she felt the back of her head, blood in her air, down her fingernails, bruises on her neck, and on her hands.

Her mind played her the moment when 3 man walked towards her, one with a bat, 3 girls sat watching, giggling, whispering 'dyke'.

Before the one with the bat could do any real damage to her , Ashley had pulled herself up, smacked him round the head with it and ran for her life.

She looked back, seeing him collapsed, the girls screaming and the boys yelling abuse.

The bat had smacked against her foot, the boys had grabbed bits of her clothing, pebbles and glass had slashed her all over.

One piece gashing a hole in her cheek, one in the back of her head.

That left her blood soaked and running. With nowhere to go. Nowhere to run to.

But someone to call. That, she remembered, was when she called Spencer - hysterical.

And after that...that was when her fucking dumb ass cell had run out of battery. So, really, all that calling Spence had contributed to was scaring the crap out of her beautiful girlfriend.

She decided that she would have been better off calling Kyla - or Aiden - and explaining it to Spence only after the whole thing was over.

She felt drops of water dripping down onto her shoulders and after 20 or so seconds it was pouring down.

She let the tears of regret roll down her cheeks. Mixing with the rain. No one could see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: I am SO determined to not leave it for another month! Also, I'm thinking of taking a classic love story and making it Spashley style :D But only the outlines, I'll style it my own way, adding and taking bits away or otherwise it's just not fun :D Okay, so here's the next chapter...hope you like...italics are Ashley's thoughts...**

Spencer pulls herself up, looking around, as if for confirmation in any way that what she's seeing is real.

The figure waves and runs towards her a big broad grin on her tanned face.

It's a familiar face alright. But it's not Ashley.

"Kyla!" Spencer attempts a smile - but fails.

"What's up?". Her eyes avert to the ground below. "Oh My God, is that your cell?" Kyla scrapes it up, pulling a 'all hope is lost' look on her face , "Oooooh. That sucks" Kyla looks up. "Okay, Spencer, seriously _what_ is wrong?!"

She looks up, tears in her aqua eyes. "It's Ash." She looks down again preoccupying herself with the zipper on her hoody. "She's in trouble"

Kyla places her hand under Spencer's chin and lifts it up. "Spence, what happened?"

"That's just it, Kyla, I don't know. She called and babbled. Then she hung up." Kyla looks thoughtful for a few seconds then jumps in Spencer's car. "I'll drive, Spence, she's probably at the house".

"Seriously, Kyla, I doubt she's at the house"

"Seriously, Spencer, you don't know Ashley."

"Seriously, Kyla, are you _serious_?"

Kyla giggled, "you know what I mean!"

"I've known her for longer than you have!"

"Seriously, _Spencer_, take a joke!"

"Seriously, Kyla, are you for real?"

Kyla laughed, sticking her tongue out, "How should I know?". Spencer chuckled, wiping the tears from her cheeks They both climbed into Spencer's car, Kyla behind the wheel, driving off to see if Ashley was at the house.

"Shit!" Spencer frowned "None of the lights are on".

"Care to explain why that throws you, Spence?"Asked Kyla "It is 3 in the morning, believe it or not"She smirked stepping out and gently shutting the door behind her. The blonde climbed hurriedly out and ran up to the house.

She beckoned Kyla to the door, as Spence didn't have a house key.

"Uh, Kyla, don't you think she would've called me from her house phone if she was home?".

Kyla paused. "Did you call her house phone?" Kyla raised her eyebrows at Spencer while fumbling the key into the lock and opening the door.

"No".

"Well," Kyla replied smugly, "It seems like your both as retarded as each other." She paused, before shouting out, "Ashley? You here? ASH?"

Spencer stepped to the bottom of the stairs, next to Kyla, and spoke out. "She's not here. We have to get back out there and find her before something really bad happens, come on" She headed for the door.

Kyla looked around and proceeded to follow Spencer out the door.

In all of the 10 seconds they were in the house it had started to pour down outside. The drops of rain splattered the inside of Spencer's convertible.

Ashley's crying had calmed down by now.

She was sat at a bus shelter to avoid the harsh rain slamming on the pavement. Her whole body was shaking from cold and her Levis and Uggs were soaking.

Her flimsy jacket lay next to her, she figured it was only bringing down her body temperature - it was fucking drenched.

Her black tank top, which read 'At least you're not checking out my ass' wasn't exactly warm or comfortable but she'd rather be cold and dry then cold and wet.

_How in the hell have I got myself into this mess? I know my neighborhood like the back of my hand...except better because...well, it's the back of my fucking hand._

Ashley had_ never _understood that phrase.

_I come out of the club and manage to get myself into all this? I'm not even drunk. How can I be so lost?_

No one was around. There wasn't even one person. Not some old man hobbling along. Not some young gangster walk around with his headphones blaring. Not even cars.

_How can there be no one? I'm having a Crouch End experience!_

Ashley looked down at the cuts on her body, they weren't bleeding anymore but the stains ran down her arms, legs and face.

She felt her hair, the blood clumped random pieces of hair together and the loose curls were tangled, a pain to even attempt to untangle.

She was going to have to find her way back somehow. But, then again a bus would come and she would have to recognize some stop along the way. Until then, she decided, she would sleep out here. At least the wasn't a wind.

_Goodnight Ashley...Ugh...I'm such a saddo._

'Crouch end' is a Stephen King short story. All you need to know is that where the people are, even though it's the middle of the day in Crouch End (London) , there is NO ONE around...it's a creepy story (and TV mini movie.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. 2 months can fly by. I don't even have an excuse this time.**

"Ashley?"

Ashley heard a car screech to a halt but saw nothing due to her closed eyes.

"Ashley? Is that you?"

She reluctantly flicked open her eyes, squinting at the bright light that confronted her. _Mr Carlin?_

"What are you doing out here, Ashley?" He squinted as well, as if he was trying to get a clearer view from the road. He swung open the car door and stepped out.

"Uh, hey Mr C" She spoke, her voice was sore due to sleeping in the rain, and what had eventually turned into a wind. He eyes said 'long story' but her shaking body said 'get me inside, now, before I die".

"I was just on my way back from the shop, I thought you were with Spencer, I haven't seen her since last night." Arthur helped Ashley up and opened the door as she slid into the passenger seat.

"So really, Ash, what happened?" Arthur asked, concern flooding his eyes.

Ashley sighed, inhaling, ready to tell the story. Not the whole truth, anything but the truth. "Er..I got a bit drunk at the club last night, Mr C" She paused, giving him space to make a comment but when he made none she continued. "My cell was out..well, yeah, it was out and then I got so tired I just fell asleep there".

Arthur nodded. "Ashley you're covered in blood, do you really expect me to believe that?". He sighed, starting up the car towards his house "What really happened?".

"Wait...backtrack, did you say you haven't seen Spencer?" Ashley eyes widened.

"Look, Ash, she's probably home by now, just tell me what happened." He said sternly, "Did someone attack you?"

She inhaled deeply and shook her head - willing to shake away all the anguish, just wanting to be in Spencer's loving arms.

1 hour later she was exactly there. She had explained everything to Arthur, who was now explaining it to Paula. Spencer knew that Ashley wouldn't want to talk about what happened so she didn't ask. She just held Ashley, he arms enveloping her soft skin.

She took in her musky scent, her face pressed against Ashley's shoulder as she cried. Ashley's tears dripped onto Spencer's tee but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was Ashley.

--00--00--

"Spence?" Ashley called from, her position in front of Spencer's laptop.

"Oui, madam?" Spencer replied - in her terrible 'French' accent - from the closet.

"Is this one yours, you little freak?" Spencer walked out and sat behind Ash on the bed.

"Ah, but I'm _your _little freak" Smiled Spencer, "Yea, that ones mine."

Ashley scrolled down the page. _Written enough about yourself there Spence? _"Where's a picture?"

"I haven't put one up" Spencer replied, standing up from the bed, "I didn't think I could"

"Aww, come on now, Spence, you wouldn't to deprive all the lovely pedophiles of your picture, would ya?"

Spencer hit Ashley round the head with her pillow.

_Ah, Young love._

**A/N: Tried to put a bit of humor in there for you guys..Less words then usual but oh well. The end. (Sorry for confusion about time lapse...the symbol I use doesn't show up)  
**


End file.
